Incubo
by celengdebu
Summary: Sasuke bersenjatakan gulingnya melawan mimpi buruk. Uchiha brothers. Another version of 'Oyasumi, Otouto' with teen!Itachi and chibi!Sasuke. OOC much? :3


Bayangan hitam itu menyusup makin ke dalam, pusaran yang seperti asap bergulung-gulung keluar dari celah pintu dan jendela kamarnya, berubah menjadi tangan-tangan panjang yang terjulur riuh rendah dan melambai dengan kuku-kuku tajam. Sasuke menjejak selimut dengan keringat dingin, seluruh cairan tubuhnya seolah berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam perut, bergolak hebat memaksanya agar segera turun. Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng panik, dia tidak mau bergerak; atau lebih tepatnya—dia tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak dengan asap kelam itu mendesak-desak satu sama lain, ingin saling mendahului untuk mencapai tempatnya berbaring. Tempat tidur yang berkali-kali ukuran tubuh kecilnya seperti perlahan menyusut bagi Sasuke, dia berusaha mundur sambil terus menggenggam seprai. Dahi dan rambutnya basah, entah peluh atau airmata, Sasuke tak peduli. Dia ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya tercekat rapat, suaranya menolak untuk keluar, hanya gumaman dan isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Matanya sudah basah, ingin terpejam tapi tak bisa.

Gumpalan asap itu semakin bertambah, menjalar ke lantai, melingkari rak buku, meja belajar, lemari baju, menyelimuti mereka satu demi satu, membuat kepala Sasuke berulang kali menoleh ke setiap penjuru, memperhatikan benda-benda di kamarnya menghilang seiring ditelan asap. Mulai dari ujung ke ujung, berangsur hampir bagai barisan, bagaimana mainan-mainannya lenyap perlahan dari hadapannya, juga bagaimana bantal duduk dan buku-bukunya tertelan dalam sekali kedipan.

Sasuke mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyambar guling dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi seraya berdiri dengan lutut gemetar, tempat tidur itu melesak saat kedua kaki Sasuke menjejak keras. Mata anak laki-laki sudah merah sempurna, menatap penuh amarah pada gumpalan yang kini berkumpul menjadi satu di hadapannya, memenuhi langit-langit kamarnya dan berputar menjadi bentuk yang luar biasa besar.

'**WHRUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!'**

Sasuke mencengkeram gulingnya erat-erat, dia tidak boleh takut, dia sudah bilang kalau dia bukan anak kecil.

'**WRRRRUUUUGHHHH****!'**

Keningnya mengerenyit dan matanya dibuka lebar-lebar, menyorot lekat-lekat benda hidup itu dengan sorot menantang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu atau ikut tertelan, Sasuke tak mau pergi ke tempat yang tidak dia tahu. Dia belum sempat merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarganya, belum sempat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang bernilai dua kali nilai ujian ninja, belum sempat belajar pada ayahnya, belum sempat membalas kejahilan kakaknya, belum sempat masuk ke kelas baru—juga belum sempat bertemu lagi dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Banyak yang masih ingin dilakukannya dan Sasuke bertekad tak mau hanyut.

"Aku tidak takut!" desisnya sembari menuding. Asap hitam itu bergerak condong ke arahnya dan suara kekeh menggelegar menyambar wajah Sasuke. Tubuh kecilnya terpental dan membentur dinding sebelum jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. Gulingnya terlempar ke samping dan Sasuke belum sempat bergerak saat tangannya terlilit asap. Matanya membelalak ketakutan, kakinya mulai dirayapi perlahan-lahan. Sasuke menjejak-jejak ingin lepas, namun percuma, asap itu menjalar naik ke lutut kanannya, membalut pahanya, naik ke perutnya, membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan akuuuu!" jerit Sasuke, "Lepaskan!"

Asap itu bergulung lebih liar, sebagian membumbung naik di atas tubuhnya dan Sasuke tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi melihat sebentuk wajah muncul dari kepulan itu. Dia tak tahu, dia tak ingin tahu, dan dia tak mau tahu. Tangannya bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi asap itu menahan makin kuat dan pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit. Wajah asing itu mengeluarkan tawa nyaring, mulutnya terbuka luar biasa lebar dan Sasuke bisa melihat dinding kamarnya memantul dari tubuh makhluk itu. Matanya kembali berair, dia tak mau pergi, dia tak ingin dibawa kemanapun. Tidak sekarang.

Dan saat wajah itu menukik tajam ke arahnya, Sasuke spontan memekik.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? Sasuke!"<p>

"**TIDAAAAKK! TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!**"

"Sasuke? "

"**TIDAAAK! PERGI! PERGIIIIIIIIII!**"

"Sasuke? Ini aku_, _Sasuke..."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk pipinya serta mengguncang badannya, mencoba memaksa anak kecil itu agar tersadar dan bangun, "Ini aku, Sasuke. Hei, sadarlah," tukasnya beberapa kali. Mata Sasuke masih terkatup rapat dan kepalanya bergerak tak tentu arah, kedua tangan dikepalkan dan memukul-mukul lengan kakaknya yang berusaha menenangkan. Sepertinya Itachi terbangun begitu mendengar suara jeritan keras dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, ayo buka matamu, jangan takut," bisik Itachi sedemikian lirih, gerutan di bajunya perlahan melunak dan kelopak mata Sasuke bergerak mengerjap, sisi kepalanya dipalingkan ke depan dan alisnya berkedut saat cahaya lampu menerpa wajahnya.

"..._nii-san?_"

Itachi menggangguk dan menghela napas lega, "Iya, _nii-san._"

"**HUAAAAAAAA!**" anak kecil itu langsung menghambur memeluk Itachi dan menangis kencang, "_**NII-SAN**_! Sasuke tidak mau dibawa pergi~! Aku takut, **HUAAAAAAA**! Tidak mau pergi, huaaa! _Nii-san_!" teriak Sasuke panik, mengeratkan lengannya hingga Itachi setengah terbatuk. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tertawa dan mengelus punggung adiknya seraya menoleh ke sekeliling, tak ada apa-apa. Satu tangan Itachi menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu dan satu lagi mengambil bantal yang berserakan di lantai.

"Mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Itachi sembari menyampirkan mantel tidurnya ke bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk masih agak terisak, airmatanya meresap di lengan piyama Itachi namun pemuda jangkung itu tak peduli, diangkatnya tubuh Sasuke sambil sesekali mengelus punggung dan tersenyum menghibur sampai isaknya berhenti, hanya tersisa bunyi dekik lirih yang terdengar seperti cegukan.

"Kuambilkan air ya?" Itachi hendak melangkah, tapi panggilan pelan membuatnya menoleh.

"_Nii-san _di sini saja..." gumam anak laki-laki itu hampir tak terdengar, "Sasuke takut..."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma mimpi," balasnya sembari menyentil dahi Sasuke, "Kamu pasti lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, iya kan?"

Itachi merapikan piyama adiknya yang terlipat sambil setengah terkekeh, Sasuke merengut tapi mengiyakan, dia terlalu sibuk membaca buku bergambar sampai jam delapan malam hingga tak menghiraukan nasehat Itachi untuk gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki. Pun ia menghambur begitu saja setelah memakai piyama dan topi tidurnya yang berbulu.

"Apa _nii-san _bilang, berdoa itu penting. Karena Tuhan akan mengirim malaikat untuk menjaga Sasuke dari mimpi buruk, begitu juga dengan berdoa usai bangun tidur, Sasuke harus bilang terima kasih karena sudah dijaga sampai pagi. Lain kali tidak boleh lupa dan harus mendengarkan kata-kata _nii-san_ sebelum Sasuke pergi tidur_, _mengerti?" ujar Itachi, lembut tapi tegas. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, menggosok sudut matanya yang masih basah dan beringsut dari pelukan Itachi. Pemuda itu menurunkannya duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya membungkuk rendah serta mengusap-usap lengan Sasuke. "Sekarang bilang pada _nii-san, _mimpi apa barusan?"

"Tidak mau ingat!" Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangan, "Pokoknya tadi mainanku diambil, terus bantal dan buku-buku Sasuke juga dibawa! Sasuke sudah mau pukul pakai guling tapi monsternya kuat sekali. Huh!" decaknya membuang muka, tetap ingin terlihat berani meski gemetaran. Itachi berkedik, bibirnya menyemburkan tawa tertahan.

"Terus dia mau membawa Sasuke juga?"

"**IYA**!" angguk anak laki-laki itu mantap, "Tapi _nii-san _pasti kesepian kalau aku tak ada."

Tergelak, Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan gemas, "Tentu saja, rumah ini akan sepi kalau tidak ada rengekan anak nakal sepertimu."

"Tidak nakal."

"Kalau tidak mau dibilang nakal, cepat cuci kaki dan gosok gigi sebelum monsternya datang kembali dan menagih janji Sasuke. Khikhikihkihkik!" kikik Itachi menakut-nakuti—yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi terpingkal-pingkal karena anak laki-laki itu kembali berjengit histeris serta langsung menimpuknya dengan bantal. Baru setelah sepuluh menit dia baru bisa berhenti tertawa, menyisakan Sasuke yang merengut sebal.

"Perlu diantar tidak?" tawar Itachi ramah sembari membuka lengannya hendak menggendong, tapi Sasuke menepis dengan hidung terangkat.

"Berani sendiri kok."

"Tsk. Gaya sekali."

Pemuda itu menunggu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan barang-barang di lantai, lengannya baru saja menaruh jilid buku terakhir ketika Sasuke muncul di pintu kamar mandi sembari menggosok-gosok mata dan menguap begitu lebar, tubuh kecilnya terbenam lucu karena piyamanya kedodoran, bola bulu besar di atas topinya berayun sewaktu Sasuke memanjat naik ke tempat tidur. Itachi tertawa sembari mencuri cubitan di pipi adiknya yang gembul, kemudian beranjak membetulkan tumpukan bantal agar menyangga dengan baik, diselimutinya Sasuke dan mematikan lampu di atas meja.

"Jangan lupa berdoa ya," Itachi mengingatkan sebelum berjalan keluar, "Selamat malam."

Kakinya berjingkat menyisir lorong sambil mengira-ngira ini jam berapa, sepertinya memang sangat larut karena dia juga turut menguap. Kantuk selalu menular tanpa diminta.

Baru saja hendak berbelok ke kamarnya, telinga tajam Itachi kembali mendengar panggilan lirih dan kepalanya langsung menoleh sigap. Bukan setan apalagi hantu, hanya Sasuke yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil menyeret langkah, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai saat Itachi menyusul dan bergegas menggendongnya karena ujung piyama yang menyapu lantai membuat anak kecil itu bisa tersandung kapan saja.

"Kenapa keluar?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Tidak mau tidur sendirian," rengek Sasuke, rengutan manjanya membuat Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala meski tetap mengulum tawa. Diusapnya helaian rambut Sasuke sambil membawa anak laki-laki itu dengan hati-hati. Tak begitu lama dan Sasuke sudah bergelung pulas di lengannya seraya mulai terlelap. Itachi tersenyum pasrah, sementara nyonya Uchiha yang berpapasan di lorong hanya mengangkat alis sambil bertanya heran.

"_Daijoubu._" Itachi menjawab nyaris berbisik. "Cuma mimpi buruk."

* * *

><p><em>Dan ya, wajah tidurnya manis sekali.<em>

* * *

><p><em>_fin<em>

disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_  
><em>Incubo berasal dari Bahasa Italia yang berarti 'mimpi buruk'


End file.
